Job Burke ( Marvel Comics )
Character Synopsis Job Burke is one of the Main Character(s) of Strange Tales. Job Burke is a son to Theodore Sallis (Man-Thing) and Ellen Brandt. He was born following the separation of his parents and given for adoption. His adoptive parents are Jack and Gwyneth Burke. It was revealed he was a member of the Fallen Stars and that he has a distinctive connection to all of them. He is especially important to Termineus, who we find out much later is the Creator or The One Above All. Character Statistics Tiering: High 1-B, possibly''' 1-A''' Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Job Burke Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fallen Stars, Man of Lineage Special Abilities: Unknown (Able to use the powers of every other being in Marvel if he desires, due to him having the same powerset and power level as The One Above All himself via Word of God) Destructive Ability: High Hyperverse level (The Nexus of All Realities, which is stated to hold all of existence together and even stated to be capable of ending the Creator, the power of said Nexus is controlled by each of the Men of Lineage by viewing it as a dream. According to the Marvunapp Tales IV issue 4, Termineus/Creator, who has now been established as The One Above All in this comic, stayed in existence due to the Dreamer powers, and implied to would have been destroyed later on due to Ted Salis' lost grip on the dream , and due to Job Burke's nature as one of the Men of Lineage, should be outright comparable. Currently has the same amp Ted Salis had + Men of Lineage powers which makes him ridiculously more powerful than he was formerly), possibly Outerverse level (Immensely above Cleito, who was one with a realm before the concept of time. Beyond Ka'dmon's comprehension, who was stated to be comparable to the Creator, who was in turn stated to be above Oblivion. Was referred to as The Creator's master, which would make him at least as strong as the Creator, if not far stronger to an unknown extent) Speed: Immeasurable possibly Irrevelant (Views all creations, realities, universes, and the infinite dreams as a dream itself, should at the very least comparable to Cleito, a Fallen Star who was one with all places, all times, all things, and her presence erased any divide between all of them . Should at least be comparable to the Devil-Slayer Job has the full Nexus + his Men of Lineage powers, who was connected to a fragment of the Nexus, as his consciousness spread throughout all creation) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Striking Ability: High Hyperversal, possibly Irrevelant Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Can be naive and is not very good at using his powers in a fight. Albeit, this changes post-training with the Creator and post-Issue 4 of Strange Tales Notable Feats: *Outsmarted Ka'dmon of the Fallen Stars and the Creator, two Omniscient beings. *Is stated to be the Creator's Master, which means he is well beyond his power. *Broke the Creator's Mind control, which due to it being TOAA's, likely is far higher Psychic Power than anything in the Marvel Universe. *Connected to K'admon/Ted Salis, who post-Strangetales IV issues 3-4, are currently keeping all of reality connected as a dream. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unknown Extra Info: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Psychics Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1